My, How Eventful
by tFantasyFan
Summary: A portion of the everyday matters of rescuing younger brothers from government facilities. Pardon the not so awesome title, if you will.


_Hi. I'm doing this little drabble-ish thing as a gift request to purplecat41877. The request simply- um- requested that Donnie be the main turtle. So I surfed around and stayed up far too late for my own good, and this cropped up._

_Words (not including author's notes): 648. Perhaps the shortest I've yet written._

_Disclaimer: They aren't mine._

_

* * *

_

It was perhaps the single most admirable collection of scientific equipment he'd ever seen gathered in one place. As a turtle well-versed in the ins and outs of technology from other galaxies and the distant future, Donatello figured that was saying a lot. Taking that fact into consideration, he allowed himself to pause briefly in recognition and memoriam of the sheer quantity of drool-worthy machinery laid before him. Microscopes, telescopes, finely-tuned lasers, rare specimens and their corresponding files…So much potential completely wasted.

A state-of-the-art, high-powered, utterly unbeatable computer tower emitted a harmless whirring noise as he attached the last of his small red and black charges to its side. Donnie was filled momentarily with a crushing sense of lament as he observed it. The poor thing. Blissfully ignorant of the fate lying just around the corner.

Why was technology always the victim in their ill-fated misadventures? Why was he, a scientifically-inclined turtle of sound mind, attaching powerful explosives to the kind of equipment that occasionally seemed to give his life meaning?

"It would be nice of you to join us sometime _today_, Donatello!" Leonardo's voice cut into his consciousness with a sharp, urgent edge, abruptly pushing him back into motion. The genius hit the correct sequence of buttons on the device before sprinting back towards his brothers, prepared to assist in any way necessary. After a cursory glance around, his eyes fell upon the shaken and clearly relieved features of Michelangelo, strapped to an examination table with a circular saw less than an inch away from his plastron.

Ah, yes. _That _was why he was destroying a top-notch laboratory of his own volition. Shell, he hated the government.

Silently, he thanked whatever deity he did or did not believe in that Raphael was capable of hurling his weapons with such pinpoint accuracy. If not for that well-tossed sai, there would be a gaping hole in their youngest brother's chest rather than in the side of the now irreparable piece of machinery. Leaning around the obstacle, Don began working on opening the clasp on Mikey's left wrist as Leo and Raph made quick work of the rest.

"What's our status, Donnie?" The leader asked firmly, not pausing in his task.

"The charges are all set," the second-eldest replied matter-of-factly, ignoring Raphael's not quite subtle sniff of 'about time.' "I'd give us approximately 11 minutes to make like good ninja and disappear before they go off."

"You, uh, sure that's enough time?" Mike asked nervously, gingerly rotating his wrists and ankles as Raph heaved the saw away with a grunt. "Like, you already know the way outta here and everything?"

"Of course I do, bro," Donnie said soothingly, giving his orange-clad sibling a swift analyzing glance-over. "We'll be out in no time."

"Well, I figured as much," the youngest gabbed quickly, standing and stretching his limbs. "'Cause you guys don't seem to be in a huge rush to get out right now and all; just pays to make sure, right?"

"Relax, Mike," Raph said, rolling his eyes. "We didn't come all this way to get ya back just to have it end with all four of us in bits 'n pieces."

"Hey, I can ask," Mikey stated defensively, planting his arms on his hips in a show of stubbornness. "I think I've had enough close calls for the day: haven't you?"

11 minutes, 7 blocks and 1 impressive explosion later, Donatello relaxed enough to agree and sling a companionable arm around his brother's shoulders.

Emergency sirens blared in the distance, dogs barked, cats yowled and humans shouted, and everything regained its sense of equilibrium as they eyed the rising column of smoke from the relative safety of the rooftops. Turning away to head back home, the genius held in a plaintive sigh. It really _was _too bad about that computer tower.

If only he'd thought to bring a larger bag.

* * *

_I know it's pretty skimpy on details and whatnot, but I couldn't for the life of me find it in my heart to elaborate. Guess that's what comes of having fun with it, no? Besides, anything too long would have removed it from Drabble-land, and I've always liked these kinds of stories. Comments, criticism, anything of the like? Feel free to review. You have my most appreciative thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it, purplecat._


End file.
